Forever
by Samantha Strum
Summary: Marshall Lee and Fionna are a couple now but, Fionna doesn't like them to be the super lovey dovey one. Marshall Lee sees Fionna as the best thing that's ever happened to him and wants to be with her forever but, there's a problem. What is he willing to do to achieve that? T


**Chapter 1 - Use Somebody**

Trial at a Fiolee fanfic! Please do enjoy haha and sorry for future errors, I edited this numerous times looking for a decent concept :))

* * *

Fionna was busy enjoying her sleep when something suddenly woke her up. It wasn't the bad kind of noise though; it was something comforting and soothing. It was Marshall Lee playing his bass on a seat beside her bed.

"Hi…" Fionna yawned, scratching her eyes.

"Hey there," Marshall lee put his bass away and rested his head on a pillow next to Fionna's face. "Well don't you look pretty in the morning."

"Ew," Fionna chuckled. She sat up and Marshall lifted his head. She wasn't wearing her hat so her hair just flew everywhere. Her bangs were practically covering half of Fionna's face. Marshall Lee leaned over and put it away.

"I'm enjoying the view." Marshall's hand was on the side of Fionna's face, holding her bangs in that position. "One of my best mornings so far." He leaned in even closer and their foreheads already touched.

"Your breath smells like strawberries." Fionna said. Marshall Lee just laughed and shifted to a devious expression.

"Wanna taste?"

"I haven't eaten breakfast yet, that would take away my appetite." Fionna pushed herself away from Marshall Lee and got up to grab her hat.

"You don't think I can satisfy your tastes?" Marshall stood up and grabbed Fionna's waist from behind. He was sniff kissing her neck while doing so. Fionna turned around and threw her arms around him.

"I don't think so, I _know_ so." Fionna leaned in and pressed her lips to Marshall Lee's. Marshall returned the kiss and stealthily removed Fionna's hat to play with her hair. He pulled her in closer and brought her to the bed. There was some tongue action from time to time. Fionna would give out soft chuckles from time to time because Marshall would sometimes make his hands touch her neck's tender side.

Marshall and Fionna started dating a week ago. Fionna was invited to Gumball's party but she immediately bailed when they she found out that each one of them had to take pictures in their outfits for Gumball's memory folder thing whatever. Probably his album or something. Fionna ran away and bumped into Marshall Lee.

* * *

_Flashback~_

"Oof!" Fionna exclaimed, falling back on the ground. Someone immediately helped her back to her feet. She looked up and found out that it was Marshall Lee.

"Hey, are you okay?" Marshall Lee got down and dusted Fionna's dress. Inside, he thought he gonna burst out laughing seeing her in something like that.

"I'm not going back there. Look, I'm a menacingly scary shade of pink." Marshall Lee looked at the dress but ended up checking her out instead. He snapped out of it immediately and cleared his throat.

"Well, uh, it's…fluffy. His statement sounded like a question.

"The good thing is that Cake made it for me and I appreciate her efforts." Fionna looked at the dress than back to Marshall Lee. "You may puke now."

"Nah, I don't wanna mess up my favorite shirt."

"Marshall, you wear the same thing every single day."

"Whatever, wanna go throw water balloons at the prince's castle?"

"If they see me, they're gonna drag me back into their cave and smother me with candy or…something."

"Okay, hmm…hey, I'll take you to my place, I got berries and a few decent songs to play. Think of it as, a free concert." Marshall Lee was already floating beside Fionna, ready to take her away. Fionna agreed without even listening to half of his sentence.

Marshall Lee set Fionna on his sofa and went to grab his bass. _This is it man, you're gonna confess. Don't screw up, don't screw up, don't screw—_

"Screw what up?" Fionna asked. Marshall Lee jumped and realized that he was thinking aloud.

"Oh, ha, uh…hey. I was just thinking about how bad my lightbulb thing holder whatever was so I decided to screw it back and stuff."

"You told yourself not to do so."

"How much did you hear?"

"Well I'm still trying to figure out what you were trying to not screw up."

Marshall ran his hands through his hair then let out a heavy sigh. He got his bass and gestured for Fionna to follow him. He was obviously very nervous. He was trembling and he was sweating like crazy.

"I don't have a new song for you right now so, I tried to pick something out and stuff. I understand if you find this a little cheesy and not like me so, you may puke later."

"It's rare for you not to have a song ready."

"Well something's been playing with my thoughts so I couldn't think of anything decent and, I'm not the type of guy who writes songs like this." Marshall took a deep breath "Here we go…" Marshall started strumming a few chords, trying to avoid Fionna's eyes but failed depressingly.

"_I've been roaming around, always looking down and all I see~" _he looked up and saw that Fionna was paying close attention "_Painted faces fill the places I can't reach. You know that I could use somebody, you know that I could use somebody.~"_ he floated a little closer to Fionna as he reached the chorus.

"_Someone like you and all you know and how you speak~" _Fionna let out a laugh when he said that line _"Countless lovers undercover of the street, you know that I could use somebody, you know that I could use somebody. Someone like you~"_ he continued singing throughout the whole song, but he changed one line.

"_Off in the night while __**I**__ live it up __**you're **__off to sleep." _Makes sense.

When he finally finished, all Fionna could do was stare. Marshall took in a deep breath and tried to compose himself. "Fionna, I'm in love with you." He said without hesitation.

He waited for a reply but she was still quiet. "Do you wanna puke now?"

"I don't know what to say. Marshall, wow…" Marshall gulped. He was starting to regret his confession. "Marshall…" Fionna said slowly, trying to comprehend what just happened.

"Do you hate me?" he asked, his head down. Suddenly Fionna's hands were holding his face, lifting his head up. Next thing he knew he was already face to face with her. Fionna leaned in and pressed her lips against his. There was a touch of hesitation present in her kiss though. Marshall was taken aback but he eventually returned the kiss.

This went on for a while. It wasn't a plain make out session, it was something more passionate and it obviously meant something. Fionna pulled away but Marshall was so into it he chased her lips and kissed her one last time.

"I guess I don't have to hide my feelings anymore." Fionna chuckled, implying that she was also in love with him.

And that's how it started.

* * *

"Fionna! Come on I got this new awesome cereal that literally pops in your mouth!" Cake exclaimed, ending with a very raspy burp. That was probably the side effect of the cereal.

Marshall Lee lifted himself off Fionna and smiled. He helped her get off the bed and put her hat back on. He ran his hands down Fionna's shoulder and to her waist, pulling her into one of those hugs Fionna really liked. "I love you even if you smell like dirt and grass." He whispered into her ear.

"I love you even if you wear the same ridiculous thing every flipping day." They both laughed. Fionna rested her head on Marshall Lee's shoulder and enjoyed the moment.

"I think we should go down for breakfast now." Marshall Lee said, trying to look at Fionna's face.

"Sing to me first."

"Stubborn, aren't you? What do you want me to sing, babe?"

"What do you think?"

Marshall Lee let out a playful sigh then started to sing the song he used to make Fionna fall in love with him. The hug turned into a slow dance. Except this one was on air. Fionna stepped on Marshall Lee's feet and he lifted them five inches off the ground. When he was done singing, he brought them back on the ground.

"Now we can go downstairs." the adventurer grabbed on to her boyfriend's hand and led him downstairs (even though he float there himself).

_Oh Fionna if only I could be with you forever…_ Marshall thought. Vampire, human, there's gonna be a little problem.

* * *

So there's chapter 1. Yeah the song is Use Somebody by Kings of Leon but I discovered the song through Paramore (I'm a huge fan lol). I wanted something that wasn't too cheesy for Marshall to sing (well at the moment that is... Once they really are a 'thing' and stuff I'll try to throw in some decent songs lol haha). I'm not the best at song picking but I try really hard to read through the lyrics and see if it fits! Hihi : one review is a cyberhug. :))


End file.
